Maximum Ride: Fangs full of Jealousy
by Anima Hunter
Summary: Fang gets Jealous of the new guy that Nudge is trying to get Max to date ( A made-up character, by the way) How does someone who is so concealed and usually controlled deal with this? Max's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum ride: Fangs full of jealousy

It was a ordinery day...well, as ordinary as a day could be for winged kids. Our version of normal simply meant not getting hunted and bruised. It's one of those days that go so smoothly, it feels like one of those classic family TV shows, you know the ones. '_Meet the flock family!_ _A bunch of genetically modified hybrid kids with no sence of hygiene!' _ I can tell that would make a hit on MTV. Not.

Angel, Gasman and Nudge were all swimming in the river of Doctor Martinez's garden. They hadn't broken any bones, not yet anyway. Fang was nowhere to be seen. My guess was that he was updating his stupid blog. Then there was I, the powerful, feared Maximum ride...perched like a complete coward on the branch of a tall tree. I was peering down to the flock like their own personally hired bodyguard. Well, more like a _forced _bodyguard. There was only one thing at this present time I couldn't protect them from. Something so dangerous it made my heart want to vomit up.

_Him._


	2. Chapter 2

Maximum ride: Fangs full of jealousy

He sat by the edge of the river, playing some sort of water game with Angel. His smile reflected the sun which seemed to burned my insides to a crisp. Then his overly revealing eyes caught grasp of mine in a vicious grip. He aimed that same smile at me. Next thing I knew, I was falling from my perching branch. My instincts kicked in and I opened my wings, still quite high off the ground. I felt my cheeks burn with hatred towards Belian.

Introducing me to him was one of Nudge's brilliant ideas. He goes to our ( for now) school. This was her attempt of getting me a boyfriend. The painful thing was that he was totally up for it. I slowly descended to the ground and shut my wings instinctively. Nudge had managed to tell him that little secret too. He didn't seem bothered by it, which made me suspicious straight away. Belian ran over to me, his dark red hair soaked and hiding half his face.

" Your hair-dye is gonna stain the water red. You're gonna make it look like some sort of blood bath" I moaned at him, which he responded to with a lighthearted laugh. He then - without my permission picked me up off my feet. The sound of a cat whose tail had been stomped on seemed to eject from my throat, which hurt my ears. However, a part of me hoped it would make him let me go. No chance. I knew I could easily fight him off...but breaking his nose wouldn't be my most sensible idea.

" Geronimo!" He yelled with absolute glee, as he made us both jump into the water. I didn't plan on going swimming, so I didn't even have a freaking costume on. Well, It's not like a _planned_ for this. As we landed in the water, I kicked him away and swam instantly to the shore. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy seemed to find it hilarious as I pulled myself out, my clothing soaked. Breaking Belian's nose didn't seem like such a bad idea now.

" Come on Max, the water is to die for!" Nudge said in an innocent voice, that - quite frankly - didn't suit her right now. I could think of other things that involved the word ' die' right now. I glared at her from out the water, and she dived under to escape my glare. Suddenly, Belian was again by my side like the pest he is. He wrapped his stupidly warm arms around me in some sort of apologetic way. This was then followed by many wolf-whistles. My face burned again for the second time.

In between the totally unnecessary whistling and laughter, a new tone joined in. The sound made me snap my head upwards, to find Fang hovering over me, unclasped in Belian's arms. I quickly shoved him away as he landed on the floor with a _thump_.

" You really aren't a gentle lover, are you?" Belian spoke, as I felt my insides burn with embarrassment. The urge to punch him was agonising. I glanced again at Fang who had seem to have realised that my clothes were soaking wet. His face didn't ask questions and his dark eyes seemed to be speculating my face more than usual. I started to walk away until Belian grabbed my arm. Then I snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Maximum ride: Fangs full of jealousy

I was about to introduce Belian's face to my fist, but I felt a strong presence beside me. Between my arm and Belian's grasp, Fang stood plain and perfect, as always. Even though his face gave nothing away, the darkness is his eyes seemed to burn with something. The thought of him fighting Erasers over and over jolted into my head. The three of us stood still for a moment, and I began to feel like some sort of freaking dog meat. The two boys glared at each other.

Light and dark. Day and night. Both idiots.

I ripped my arm away from Belian and quickly flew away. I felt the brush of his hand graze my ankle as I left him abandoned on the ground. Fang quickly followed, a small grin on his face. My stomach churned with anger, embarrassment and some leftovers from lunch. Fang seemed to think he was now the golden boy; ego shinning. How wrong he was.

I flew faster and further, trying to get Fang off my tail. All of a sudden, he appeared in front of me and I quickly brought my wings up to a halt. The river was almost out of sight from where we were hovering. I snarled at him.

" Move it! You've ruined my day enough!" I yelled, attempting to get past him. Fang grabbed both of my shoulders and looked coldly into my eyes. It felt like a bullet had decided to shoot through my chest and freeze me on the spot. Why didn't I become a romantic poet writer? Oh yeah. Because It's just plain _gross_.

Fangs eyes bolted mine into place. His arms were not gonna budge. I sighed and did my best not to scream and kick my way out of this one. I don't think my head could take anymore emotional outbursts today.

" I don't see how I ruined your day. I think you're referring to prince charming" Fang said. I could have sworn he sounded...nah.

" My version of Prince Charming is a giant pizza with extra pepperoni right now" I said blankly, and that heart aching smile spread across his face. Dammit Maximum ride, you've done it again.

" Do you love him?" Fang said suddenly out of context. I almost forgot to flap my wings in shock and absolute horror.

" _What_?" I said, the venom of distaste filling my words. I searched his face for some sort of clue, but was left with nothing. As always.

" Don't mess around, Max. I'm serious. You love that guy or not?" Fang pushed on. I felt a completely new emotion take ahold of me. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry.

" Don't be an idiot, idiot. Any guy that thinks its funny to slam-dunk me into a pond is off the list of _Max's top 10 types of guys_." I replied with heavy sarcasm. Fang seemed to relax a bit and let go of my arm. This reaction sent the butterflies in my stomach into a stampede.

We flew back, not exchanging any words. When we arrived, Belian and the others were eating dinner out on the picnic table. Food seemed to interest them more than me and Fangs arrival, which let me relax a little. Only Belian stopped stuffing hotdogs in his face for a moment to glance at us, but he soon resumed himself.

As the sun set, I walked Belian to the door. I see every little thought painted on his face. He was angry. But still hoping. I hated that beyond belief. We stood on the doorstep, ready to say goodbye. The tingle of guilt fizzed in my stomach as I thought about how I treated him today. At least it would cross me off his datables was about to leave, but he quickly placed a kiss on my lips. I didn't fight it. I owed him that much. I won't lie...It wasn't the worse thing in the world. okay? There. I said it. I felt the glare from fang from the front room and a piece of me was happy that he got to see it. Serves that idiot right.

" See you 'round, Maximum ride" Belian said peacefully as hr began his walk home. I shut the front door and spaced out for a while. My lips felt tingly and the thought of a long, warm bath seemed to enlighten my mood.


	4. Chapter 4

Maximum ride: Fangs full of jealousy

I started to run the bath as a gentle knock came from the door.

" Yeah?" I asked, the door quickly opening. Fang came into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I was going to yell at him for walking in without permission, but his eyes made me stop dead in my tracks.

" What's so important that you had to come bother me now?" I moaned, crossing my arms. Fang looked...nervous? It reminded me of a dog on a leash, a dog that really wanted to run. But no matter how much it strangled itself on its lead, it couldn't move any further. The thought of a dog with Fangs head interrupted my deep, emotional metaphor. It took a lot of strength not to laugh. It had been a really, really long day.

Suddenly, Fangs movements popped my theatrical bubble. He quickly moved towards me and before I knew it, his lips were pressed hard against mine. This was not expected. Maximum ride, the one that always had a plan, was completely dumbstruck. This completely overpowered whatever tingles I felt from Belian's kiss. This...This was like a hurricane. A storm. The sea smashing violently against the eroding shore. My mind was ablaze and someplace else. Oh jeez.I felt like hanging up a sign in my head that says: ' Max isn't in right now. Come back later!' Fang continued to press against my lips, pushing me against the bathroom wall. I felt his desperation, his need. I also began to feel mine. I began to kiss him back, knotting my fingers through his black, gorgeous hair. If I died now, I wouldn't complain. Then from the corner of my eye, I realised the bath water was about to overflow on the floor. I quickly ripped myself away from him and ran over to the tap, quickly shutting off the water. Fang slowly came and stood next to me, then placing his hand under my chin to face him. His dark eyes were back, and an aching in my heart wished for the last couple of minuets to rewind themselves. Earth to Max? I really needed to stop all this mushy crap.

Fang said two simple words whilst staring into my eyes which seemed to electrify every cell in my body:

" You're mine."

Fang took one last glance at me before fleeing out of the bathroom, leaving me in some sort of emotional puzzle. My mind was an empty space. I got undressed and sat in the warm water, recapping the events of the day. The outcome? I learnt Fang, the supressed and muted, can get jealous. _Did_ get jealous. That thought brought a large smile to my face and made the strange and emotionally draining events of the day totally, utterly worth it.


End file.
